Sleeping Garnet
by itomalion
Summary: This Short Novel Convert to English from Japanese. 1.English ver 2.Japanese ver
1. English ver

That wispy breath proves that she is sleeping.

Remarkably, Garnet is taking a nap.

Since she is sensible to presence, I assume she will wake up right away, but she won't despite I make a noise of footfall to put the laundry away. Even when I cook the dinner for Steven, she shifts herself on the sofa though there is no hint of her turning out.

After polishing the sink until it sparkles, I sit down on the sofa where garnet is lying. I made a noise of squeak of spring, but yet she doesn't awake. It is hard to say whether her third eye behind the sunglasses opens or not. I wonder what is hidden beyond it, which grows my mischievous mind.

I quietly move my position to the sleeping Garnet so as not to disturb her, and stir her sunglasses. There are three red, blue, and purple eyes having smiley looks gazing me.

"Hello, naughty girl, what are you doing? "

"Garnet! Did you know I was going to do this?"

"Nope"

Don't be kidding, Garnet."

"I'm not lying. Besides, it's boring to foresee a certain future, isn't it?"

As she tells me this is fun, she snatches my waist with her another arm which she doesn't make an arm pillow and holds me on her belly.

"Well, sleeping beauty waits for a kiss to wake up."

She closes her eyes grinning delightedly. She does enjoy this play.

"Yes...Yes, she does"

I slowly bring my face close to her and drop my lips from the forehead, eyelids, nose bridge, cheek in sequence. And I kiss on the slightly dislodged part of her lips. Then, I stop kissing her and wait still. Her lifting corner of mouth gradually goes down, and her eyelids are shaking her eyelashes as if they open any second.

Not yet, pearl. Not yet.

I don't know how long it takes. It doesn't take a minute. Somewhat, that is too long for Garnet. She covers her trembling eyelids with her hands. Garnet lets loose out her breath in a spontaneous way.

I infiltrated inside her lips, Inhaling her spontaneous breath.

I lick her amorous lips like candy with my tip of the tongue, carefully.

"…Thank you. Now, wake up, sleeping beauty!"

"…Pearl!"

"what a vigorous rousing. "

"T-This…is not what I imagine!"

"kiss is a kiss, right?"

"Yeah, but…."

"wasn't it fun?"

"Well…when you kiss different spots, I…"

"and?"

" I wanted you to kiss on my lips quickly."

"Fruits taste better when they are ripe. I just wait for it maturing."

"ugh!" She raises her voice and covers her eyes with her arm. "Blushing" expression, which is rare to see her like that now. This is enjoyable.

Then, I hear heavy footsteps, and I find that Steven is home.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Steven"

"Amethyst says she will chat with Vidalia awhile! …Garnet? You look different. Are you okay?"

"hi, Steven. I'm alright."

"Really? That's good, then."

"Steven, go wash your hands. The dinner is ready"

"Okay, Pearl!"

I cast gazes at Steven going to the bathroom, and then I glimpse Garnet. She has fury in her eyes, staring resentfully.

"I will get even, Pearl."

With her tone of voice turning down a bit, I feel my body temperature suddenly dropping and cold sweat running my spine even though I don't have such bio functions.


	2. Japanese ver

かすかな呼吸音が、彼女が寝ているのだと証明してくれる。珍しいことに、ガーネットがソファーで昼寝をしていたのだ。気配に敏感な彼女のことだろうから、すぐに起きるものだと思っていたのだけれど、あたしが洗濯物を取り込む為にパタパタと足音を立てていてもピクリとも動かず。日暮れ頃には帰ってくるであろうスティーブンの為に、晩御飯を作っていても一度だけ身じろぎしただけで、ソファーから起き上がってくる気配は無かった。

水回りをピカピカに磨いてから、ガーネットが横になっているソファーにそっと腰を下ろす。スプリングが少しだけ軋んで沈み込んだが、それでも彼女は起きない。サングラスの向こう側にある三つ目は今閉じているのか、そうでないのか、全く分からなかった。

いつもよく見えない、秘められたその先に何があるのか、少しだけ悪戯心が芽生えてしまった。ガーネットに当たらないようにソファーとの隙間に手をついて、ゆっくりとサングラスをずらしたのだ。そこにあったのは、あたしをしっかりと見つめる、笑みの形をした赤、青、紫の三色の目。

「やあ、悪戯っ子。何をしている？」

「ガーネットあなた、あたしがこうすること分かってたの？」

「いいや？」

「嘘を言わないで」

「嘘ではないさ、いつも決まった未来が見えているのはつまらないだろう？」

私は今楽しいぞ、なんて言いながら枕にしていない腕の方であたしの腰を掴んで自分の腹の上に乗せた。

「さあさあ、眠り姫を起こすにはキスが必要なんだろう？」

と、口角を上げたままガーネットが目を閉じた。本当に楽しいらしい。

「ええ、そうね」

ゆっくりと顔を近づけて。額、まぶた、鼻梁、頬と順番に唇を落としていく。そして少し口から外れた所にもひとつだけ。そこでキスを止めて、じぃっと待つ。上がっていたはずのガーネットの口角が段々と下がっていって、まぶたが今にも開きそうにフルフルと長い睫毛を震わせる。

まだよパール、まだまだ。

どれぐらい経っただろうか。きっと一分も経っていないだろうと思うけれど、些かガーネットには長すぎたらしい。ぶるりとひときわ大きく震えたまぶたを手のひらで覆い隠して、ぷっくりと熟れた唇の合せ目から熱を落とし込む。ガーネットが思わず漏らした吐息を咥内に呑み込んで、キャンディのように艶めかしい口唇を舌先で撫でて、丁寧に。

「ごちそうさま。さあ眠り姫、起きてちょうだい」

「…パール！！！」

「あら、凄く勢いのある起き方ね」

「っ想像してたのと違う！」

「キスはキスでしょ？」

「そうだが…」

「楽しくなかったかしら？」

「…色んな所にしてもらうのは、まあ」

「それで？」

「、早く口にしてほしかった」

「食べ物は熟れていた方が美味しいのでしょう？熟すのを待ってただけよ」

ああもう！と声を荒げて目元を腕で覆ってしまったガーネット。今では滅多と見なくなった『照れ』だ。これは楽しい。と、そこで外からドタドタと近づいてくる足音を聞いて、スティーブンが帰ってきたのが分かった。

「ただいまー！」

「おかえりなさい、スティーブン」

「パール！アメジストはもうちょっとオニオンのママと話してくるって！あれ、ガーネット具合悪いの？顔色変じゃない？」

「おかえりスティーブン。いや、問題ない」

「そう？なら良いけど」

「スティーブン、手を洗ってきて。すぐにご飯にするから」

「はーい！」

そう言ってバスルームへ入っていったスティーブンを尻目に、ガーネットにちらりと視線をやると、まん丸い目をキュッと吊り上げてあたしを恨みがましく睨んでいた。

「次は覚えていろよ、パール」

少しだけトーンが下がった声音に、無いはずの体温が急降下して背筋を冷や汗が流れていった気がした。


End file.
